<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FF7同人－TC：早回家的理由 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353100">FF7同人－TC：早回家的理由</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FF7同人－TC：早回家的理由</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>克劳德今日回来的很早。明明早上七点多出发去送货，却在中午就回来了。他选择从后门进来，因为现在是开业时间，前面难免有客人。<br/>
“克劳德？”蒂法听到后门的响动奇怪的探出头。不过克劳德并没来吧台打招呼，而是抬手比划了一下就转身走向楼梯。<br/>
“你今天回来的好早呀，”在店里帮忙的孩子们也很惊喜，丹泽尔禁不住想叫住他。<br/>
“嗯，”克劳德停下脚步在楼梯上回过头，“因为有需要突然处理的事，”他这样说完就匆匆上了楼。<br/>
后来的时间中他都在自己的房间内打电话，偶尔下楼去后门把车上的东西和单子带走。可以看出来他今日并没送完货，而他的皮靴踩过的声音一直隐隐约约从二楼传来。<br/>
蒂法在去后方仓库取食材时，于楼梯口附近闻到了淡淡香甜的气息。那是克劳德的信息素，她再熟悉不过，柔顺丝滑得就像是小时候那个金发蓝眼的小男孩。<br/>
蒂法笑了，她喜欢这个味道，而这个味道的主人如今是她的伴侣，她的Omega。</p><p>中午时间过后，店里迎来了短暂了休息时间，客人已经走光。蒂法洗好餐具，把孩子们吃完的午饭残渣丢入到垃圾桶。<br/>
她嗅到了克劳德的味道，同时伴随脚步声，金发的青年已经从店后来到了前面，站在吧台侧面的入口处看着她。<br/>
她回头望了眼熟悉的人，歪头指了指微波炉，“别担心，我也给你准备了午餐。稍微热上十五秒就可以。”蒂法边说边继续手里的工作，却禁不住为克劳德早日回来而开心，说话的速度也变快，可也有着好奇心，“因为你看起来在忙，就没叫你。不过你怎么回来这么早？我看你并没把货送完。”<br/>
“嗯…”克劳德含糊其辞的用鼻音作出回应，迅速踱步到微波炉前按照蒂法的嘱咐设定了十五秒，按了下去。随后他转身环顾了空荡荡的店内，却先抛出别的问题，“马琳和丹泽尔呢？”<br/>
“他们出去玩了，今天帮了大忙。”蒂法听得出来对方话中有话，所以在回答后也暂时停下手里的活。她在水池中甩了几下手，取走桌上的毛巾擦干净。接着转身来到克劳德身旁，侧脸望向金色的刘海下的碧蓝双眸，“怎么了？你想说什么？”<br/>
克劳德并没有因为蒂法看透而吃惊，而是料到后松开一口气。他垂眸望向自己喜欢的女孩，有些羞怯的寻求自己Alpha的同意。<br/>
“我…发情期要到了，我想是今晚或者明天。”<br/>
他已经没必要隐瞒遮掩，毕竟他的生理问题现在已经有了人分担。作为对方的Omega，他寻找自己的Alpha是天经地义的。<br/>
“哦，”没想到是这个问题，蒂法少许的有些惊讶。随后她绯红的双眸染上一丝怜爱，极其温和的望着眼前的Omega。<br/>
女孩嘴角提起的弧度令她看起来那么可靠与温暖，根本不可能存在任何拒绝的理由从她口中蹦出来。<br/>
所以在知道不会被拒绝下，克劳德仍像是个孩子似的先寻求同意，频频煽动的眼眸里露出渴望和鼓励，那是专属于Omega的诱惑——虽然他不自知，但没人能对他说“不”。<br/>
“所以接下来三天，我想，让你陪我。”<br/>
克劳德迟疑间说完了恳求，但很快就抿住嘴别开脸，微微蹙起的眉头似乎正在否认自己刚才任性的想法。<br/>
“但是，你应该很忙，所以——”<br/>
“我陪你，”蒂法打断他的迟疑，好笑着抬手抚摸上自己的Omega。<br/>
克劳德的睫毛煽动两下，表情明显有了动摇。<br/>
蒂法散发出自己的信息素，安抚着对方，用手把他的目光带了回来，“我当然会陪着你，克劳德。”<br/>
发情期的Omega需要自己Alpha的陪伴，这是理所当然的。克劳德已经不会过度用药物压制自己，独自费尽心思遮掩身体的情况，而是愿意将其坦白出来，寻求自己的陪伴与照顾，这是身为Alpha的蒂法求之不得的。<br/>
相比已经收入稳定的工作，蒂法现在更自在乎克劳德和他们这个家。<br/>
克劳德脸上并没很快露出安心的样子，他仍在为蒂法付出忙里的事而忧心。不过在他试图找话的时候，蒂法好笑的上前亲吻了他的脸颊。<br/>
Alpha的气息流入克劳德的思绪中，让他对其充满了安心和信赖，逐渐打消了他的顾虑。<br/>
深深吸了一口气克劳德身上丝滑的甜香，蒂法就像是品尝了一口奶油蛋糕，脸上绽放出满足和喜悦，俏皮的眨眨眼，转身从柜子下取出了牌子。<br/>
那是为这种时候特殊时期准备的通知牌。她抬手对克劳德挥了挥手中的门牌，随后走去门口把门关好，将平日悬挂着的Open牌子替换成现在手中的那张。这样一来，后面的三天是没有客人登门造访的。<br/>
“蒂法，现在还不用。”<br/>
“但我也需要休息，而你也是，”蒂法耸耸肩，叫对方不要在乎。<br/>
这时她注意到微波炉早就停了，间断的响起提示音。她连忙取出里面的东食物摆在了吧台上，接着将勺子送入克劳德手中，“现在你该去吃点午饭。后面几天你都不会好好吃饭的，我知道。”<br/>
克劳德张张嘴却无法反驳，因为他总是会被Omega的本能充斥着，蜷缩在床上克制身体的反应，寻求蒂法的引导和安慰，根本不愿下床进餐。<br/>
每次他这种时候都像极了生病撒娇的幼童，不停寻求母亲的宠爱。柔软又甜腻，让蒂法忍不下心来离开他。</p><p>其实克劳德前几天就已经推算出来发情期会在这几天，而就在今早送货时他出了细微的反应，并且开始无法集中精力。<br/>
他开始为独自在外这件事感到疲倦和焦虑，逐渐感到空虚难耐，无比思念蒂法。<br/>
他知道这是一个开始前兆，所以在送完上午的货物后他就匆匆赶回了家，打电话跟客户们推脱了工作。有的人更换配送的公司，有的人可以再拖延几天。<br/>
只要一抵达家里闻到蒂法浓郁芬芳的气味，克劳德就踏实很多，也找回安全感。<br/>
这种时候他便能真切的意识到，这是有“家”的感觉。<br/>
这是回到自己Alpha身边的感觉。</p><p>“你在笑什么？”吃着东西的克劳德，从勺中的肉汤上把目光转移到身侧的蒂法脸上。<br/>
蒂法并排坐在他身侧的椅子里，胳膊支于桌面，一只手托着脸就这样看着克劳德吃饭的侧颜，始终笑着。<br/>
听到询问后她放下手，却缓缓摇摇头，沉浸在感情当中。<br/>
“没什么，就是觉得，”她寻找着词，指尖挽起克劳德耳畔的金发将其拨开，目光追随青年眼角的弧度，任由词语留过舌尖，“你很可爱。”<br/>
没想到会是这种答案，克劳德顿时窘迫得无话可说。他尴尬又害羞，把勺子里的汤送入口中遮掩心跳的感觉，目光没再继续望向自己的恋人。<br/>
蒂法被他可爱到了。事到如今克劳德仍然会在一些时候表现出一种男孩般的青涩和不坦然。<br/>
他偶尔会在信赖自己和需要自己时学会如何大胆和直接的开口，但是在情话时却总又是被动的轻易被刺激害羞。这些变化和没有变的地方重叠，让眼前的Omega有着不同于其他人的美丽。<br/>
心情不错的蒂法往前凑了凑身子，侧在桌边歪头对上吃饭的克劳德，分享着内心的小点子，“既然后面几天你都在家，有什么想吃的告诉我，我来做。”<br/>
她希望这样可以让敏感的Omega放轻松，而那种时候的克劳德总是很听话，甚至粘人。<br/>
“如果你想，在床上吃也可以。”<br/>
像小孩子一样被对待让克劳德很难为情，却又有点心动。因为他真的很想在床上吃，毕竟那时候他下床都很困难，终日因身体的反应而疲倦，亦或者太兴奋，蒂法能宠着自己这点让他怎么都难以掩饰本能下燃起的期盼。<br/>
“真的？”<br/>
蒂法乐坏了，宠溺的抬手揉了揉那头金发，“真的。怎么会骗你呢？”<br/>
随后蒂法跃下椅子，走进亲吻了自己的Omega。那双嘴唇上还有这汤的浓香，让人想要用力吮吸，轻咬一口。<br/>
但她不用着急，对方都是属于她的。</p><p>当晚克劳德就有了初阶段的反应，他早早脱了衣服洗完澡躺在床上。<br/>
标记后他们就共同了一张床。新床足够大，足够容下两个人。<br/>
克劳德逐渐稳定平静的生活中学会了摆脱那些护具和拘束的衣服。他能穿着短裤背心躺在床上，让自己的皮肤大面积接触柔软的被褥，陷入安心的沉睡。<br/>
不过今晚他更像是等着睡前故事的小孩，趴在枕头上睁着那双漂亮的眼睛追随房间中蒂法的身影。<br/>
他看着蒂法去洗澡，去吹干头发，去换睡觉的衣服。<br/>
蒂法注意到他的视线，虽然有些不好意思，却还是任由Omega这样追着自己。<br/>
最终她爬上床。此时的克劳德安静又乖顺，在床的另一侧安心的躺着，望着，时时刻刻等着她进被窝。<br/>
克劳德不善于多说话，因为他不太清楚说些什么来赢得自己Alpha的注意或者宠爱，羞于开口。可这些蒂法怎么会没发现？只要一进到他身边，蒂法就能闻到那股吸引自己的甜味，不断冲自己招收。<br/>
宠爱的伸手抱过克劳德，蒂法将其搂紧。<br/>
青年相当听话，化作一只粘人的金发小兽，很快钻入Alpha怀中，依偎在其胸口寻求安全感。<br/>
这是在两人确认关系前克劳德绝对不会在蒂法跟前表现出来的情绪，如今都都展露出来，以她Omega的身份拼命的挽留自己，这必然让蒂法雀跃不已。<br/>
她用手顺着青年脑后的头发，在金发间来回画着圈，哄着对方入睡。她散发出自己的信息素，淡淡的飘在两人间，平息对方初阶段时不稳定的心情。<br/>
她知道明天开始会很辛苦，可是她又无法不去期待。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>